This invention relates generally to rollable, article carriers or the like and more particularly to a mobile truck as well as improved rack means therefor for supporting a plurality of removable pans or trays.
It is well known to provide a mobile truck for supporting a plurality of movable pans or trays thereon. However, features of the present invention include a simplified placement of the pan or tray supporting racks and ease of assembly, as well as low cost of manufacture, which are not disclosed in the prior art. The truck comprising the present invention may be shipped in a knocked-down condition rather than in a partially or fully assembled conditions as required in the prior art.